11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kakeru Satsuki
Kakeru Satsuki (皐月 駆 Satsuki Kakeru) is the main protagonist of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl. He is a 2nd year student at Kouryoukan Academy. He has what appears to be heterochromia and wears an eyepatch over his right eye. Appearance Kakeru has blue hair and blue eyes. However, when he was still in possession of the Eye of Aeon, his left eye was yellow in color. The unsual color of this eye was the reason Kakeru had to wear an eyepatch. Kakeru's casual clothes consists of a black T-shirt, a white coat and a blue jeans. He also wears white sport shoes. Personality After losing his sister, Kakeru felt that his life was empty, so he had a pessimistic look on life and is not interested in almost everything. However, Yuka is concerned about his well-being and always tries her best to comfort him. With the help of her other two friends Kaori Natsuki and Tadashi Teruya, she managed to make him feel better. After that, Kakeru usually consider making Yuka happy as one of his purpose in life. He still did not completely get over the shock, however. He frequently dreams of the moment when his sister slit her wrist at night and his right eye sometimes bleeds painfully. During the events of Red Nights, Kakeru begins to be mentally matured, as his desire to protect his friends has overwhelmed his trauma. Gradually, he became the one with the strongest mind of the gang. He was able to talk Misuzu, Kukuri and even Yuka out of their depression to fight with him before the final Red Night. Even Verard, who ridiculed Kakeru at first, started to respect him and finally, accept that Kakeru was the one right in the end. Biography Seven years prior to the events of Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl, Kakeru and his sister, Kukuri was abandoned by their parents due to having special powers and was adopted at Ayame Garden, where they met and became friends with Yuka. One day, however, Yuka lost control of her power and caused the orphans lived there to go insane and kill each other. Fortunately, Kukuri and Kakeru weren't affected due to Kukuri's power nullified her, although they weren't aware of that fact. Not long after the events of Ayame Garden, Kakeru's sister committed suicide, leaving him all alone and depressed. Afterwards, Yuka tried her best to make Kakeru more optimistic in life. In 2008, Yuka and Kakeru entered Kouryoukan Academy, where they met Kaori Natsuki and Tadashi Teruya. The two helped Yuka in her endeavor and finally succeeded in making Kakeru feel better, although he still has nightmare of his sister's death and his right eye bleeds painfully sometimes. Plot 'Red Night and Black Moon' On September 17th, when Yuka and Kakeru was crossing the bridge to get to the mall Ayanas, a Red Night occured. They were confused and, on Yuka's part, terrified of the deadly red view and the hovering black moon on the sky. Later on, they were attacked by strange creatures known as Larvaes, which forced the two to run. The two ran into another herd of Larvaes and Kakeru was devoured. They managed to escape from the Larvaes. When they began to think that the Red Night was the end of the world, Yuka confessed her love to Kakeru and tried to kiss him. The Larvaes appeared again and attacked them. However, before they could do any harm, Red Night ended, as abruptly as it began. A few days later, Red Night happened again, while Yuka and Kakeru was having a picnic in the park. This time they were also attacked by the Larvaes, but was saved by a red-haired swordwoman, Misuzu Kusakabe, who also happened to be a third year student at their school. As Yuka and Kakeru was confused about Misuzu's powers, she explained that she was an Onmyouji and her Kusakabe clan happened to inherit oni blood, making her stronger than a normal human would. Misuzu was also devoid of any information about the Red Night, so she, Kakeru and Yuka decided to go to the center of Red Night, which was directly under the black moon. There, they met a strange girl trapped in a giant crystal, whose name was Lisette, begging for help. Kakeru rushed toward the crystal despite of Misuzu's warning. However, his right eye started to hurt when he reached the crystal. Avaritia then appeared and finished him off. Kakeru stopped before reaching the crystal as Misuzu told, thinking that it was too careless. Suddenly, his Eye hurt and six Black Knights appeared in front of them, calling them 'Fragments' and attacked them. Again, Red Night ended before they were harmed. 'Ghost of the Past' On September 24th, doing as told by Misuzu, Kakeru and Yuka headed for the school's rooftop to meet the unknown girl who could also enter Red Night. They were astonished to see that person had the same face as Kakeru's dead sister. While Yuka was speechless, Kakeru lost his calm and thought that the unknown girl was his sister. He gripped the unknown girl and shook her, demanding an answer as to why she was still alive. Misuzu got to the rooftop right at that moment and slapped Kakeru, telling him to clam down. She introduced the girl as class 3B's Kukuri Tachibana, the daughter of the famous novelist Daisuke Tachibana, thus, not Kakeru's sister. Yuka also pointed out that if she was Kakeru's sister, she would have been 27 years old. Kakeru then calmed down and apologized for being rude. They proceeded with introducing Kukuri's power to Kakeru and Yuka, an angel named Abraxas and ended the meeting. In Hollow Mirror Field story line, it is revealed that when Kakeru and Yuka came down from the rooftop, they encountered Shuu Amami, who felt the brief presence of Abraxas and was on his way to the rooftop. Shuu asked the two if they knew what was happening. Yuka tried to give him an excuse, but Kakeru told her to just keep quiet. 'Modern Societies Researching Club' On September 26th, when Kakeru and Yuka went to Cyberiad to work, they met a cheerful girl named Yukiko Hirohara, who was only recently employed and still had much to learn about being a waitress, who was also a student Kouryoukan Academy and a junior. The next morning, Yukiko rushed to Kakeru and Yuka's classroom to pay them a visit. Her main reason was to recruit the two into her 'Modern Societies Researching Club', which Misuzu, who happened to come there later, furiously rejected. On September 30th, while Misuzu was argue with Yukiko about Kakeru joining her club and each was pulling his arm, Red Night came. At this point, the gang realized that Yukiko could also enter Red Night. Later, they were warned by Lisette about the first assault assault. When they had gone quite a distance from the school, they saw the street destroyed and the trees lying on the ground. Suddenly, Misuzu knocked Kakeru and Yuka on the ground, saving them from being hit from a brutal attack. Kakeru saw his attacker, a gigantic Black Knight name Gula. Misuzu threw her shikigami at Gula, but the Black Knight swept them all away in a swinging motion. Kukuri then used her chains to restrict his movement. Misuzu told Kakeru to take Yuka and run. Kakeru tried to pull Yuka up, but she said it hurt a lot. Misuzu scolded them and asked why they still were still there. Suddenly, Gula broke free from Kukuri's chain and smashed his hammer on the ground. Misuzu tried to summon her weapon, but had to jump away to evade the attack. A flying rock then hit Kakeru, killing him in the process. Kakeru carried Yuka on his arms without any trouble. Misuzu summoned Kashagiri Hiromitsu in time and attacked before Gula broke free from Kukuri's chains. However, the giant Black Knight simply laughed and said that he was having quite the fun. Misuzu continued her attack, but the Gula, who had finally gotten serious, broke free and sent her flying. She was injured, but Kukuri silently healed her. Gula commented that they disappointed him, but he would still see them as warriors and asked for their names. Misuzu introduced both her and Kukuri's names to the giant, and Yukiko did the same. Misuzu called her a fool and told her to run, but Yukiko asked if they thought they could defeat such an opponent. She then took off her glasses and join the battle. For the first time, the gang saw the cheerful girl's real nature as a killing machine. Yukiko overpowered Gula by using her speed. However, Gula memorized her attack pattern after being stabbed a few times and hit her, blowing a part of her body off. Kakeru ran toward Yukiko to see if she was really dead, but was killed as Gula hit him with his hammer. Kakeru decided that he should keep calm and follow the battle until the very end. Curiously, Gula started to growl in pain. Saying that words were no longer needed, cylinder-shaped objects on his back turned to red and his power went up. Kukuri took the initiative and attacked him. Surprisingly, Gula evaded the attack and targeted with a powerful smash. Misuzu managed to dodge and countered, but her sword could not cut the powered up Black Knight. Gula then aggressively attacked Misuzu, forcing her to switch to defense. To everyone's surprise, a knife was thrown into the face of the giant Black Knight, making in writhe in pain. Kakeru recognized Yukiko's knife and Yuka saw Yukiko standing from afar, completely uninjured. Yukiko quickly took the offense and rapidly attack Gula. The Black Knight hit her again after a few attacks, but Yukiko regenerated her wounds and kept getting up. Misuzu then powered up her weapon and finished Gula off with a powerful vertical slash. Kukuri then used her power to heal Kakeru. When she went to see to Yukiko's wounds, they had already regenerated. Yukiko then took her glasses on and returned to her cheerful side again. 'Ally of Justice' On October 1st, when Yuka and Kakeru went on a date after school, they encountered two gangster on the street and Kakeru was beaten up while trying to protect Yuka. Fortunately, however, Takahisa Tajima was at the scene eating KFC and saved the two without any difficulty. Both Kakeru and Yuka expressed her appreciation to him, but he simply said that was something any 'ally of justice' would have done and walked away. Yuka and Kakeru headed home after that, with the latter felt bitter for not being able to protect Yuka even against normal humans. 'Black Knights Assault' On October 7th, Kakeru's gang was attacked by both Ira and Invidia at the same time. Ira attacked Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu in the school's corridor. Misuzu held him off to let Kakeru and Yuka run away, but the two were ambushed by Invidia on the schoolyard. Takahisa, Yukiko and Kukuri fought her off but Invidia's long reach and mobility gave her the upper hand. After dealing a fatal blow to Ira, Misuzu joined the fight to defeat Invidia, only to encounter Ira again not long afterwards. The fight continued and Kakeru's gang was at a disadvantage as they had to deal with two Black Knights at the same time. When Ira tried to attack Kakeru, however, his power, the Eye of Aeon awakened and Kakeru managed to dodge the deadly attack, stabbing Ira in the right eye at the same time. Ira resisted and punched a hole in Kakeru stomach before going down. Seeing that Ira had reached his limit, Invidia retreated and brought him with her. Although Kakeru's wound was mortal, Kukuri managed to heal him. On October 12th, the Black Knight Acedia attacked the gang on the schoolyard, but was overwhelmed in the latter part of the battle. 'Takahisa's Death' On October 28th, while practicing in the forest, Kakeru heard something explode and Misuzu felt Superbia's presence. Being worried that something had happened, they rushed back to the school to check. When they arrived, they saw Yukiko fighting with an unknown woman and Saiko in Takahisa's arm, waiting for her death. Misuzu and Kakeru watched Yukiko fighting the woman and realized that the woman was Superbia. As Saiko died, Takahisa suddenly went berserk and attacked Superbia with a gigantic fire blast; however, he missed and a part of the academy was destroyed. Witnessing Takahisa's destructive power, Superbia decided to retreat and disappeared; however, Takahisa remained berserk. Misuzu tried to use shikigami to stop him, but the wall of flames surrounding Takahisa stopped her spell. Mistaking Misuzu for an enemy, Takahisa attempted to attack, but Yukiko raised her voice and stopped him in time. He then ran away to make sure he will not hurt his friends. Kakeru, Yuka, Kukuri and Misuzu spend the rest of the day looking for Takahisa and, when the evening came, finally spotted smoke rising at Shin-Ayame. The group ran toward the smoke and met Yukiko on the way. Yukiko said that the road they were following was destroyed, so they needed to take another route to get there. Misuzu suggested taking the route that lead to the shopping district at Shin-Ayame while Yukiko took another shortcut. When they got to the shopping district, they encountered Superbia in her real form, Misao Kusakabe. Although all alone, Misao appeared to be too powerful to anyone. She even destroyed two of Misuzu's swords. Before she had the chance to kill anyone, however, Yukiko came and fended her off, forcing her to retreat. After Misao had left, she told the gang that she killed Takahisa, as it was the only way to stop him. 'Losing a Comrade, gaining Another' On October 29th, Kakeru and Yuka went to the club's room and found Yukiko sleeping there. Kakeru intended to gave her a blanket, however, Yukiko's murder instinct detected him closing in from behind and reacted, almost killing him. Having realized what she had almost done, she tearfully ran away. Red Night occurred right after Yukiko had run out of the school. Kakeru feared that she might think of avenging Takahisa and rushed to the crystal palace, where the Black Knights were guarding. There, they found Yukiko fighting with Superbia. Kakeru told Yukiko to stop and go home, but she replied that she couldn't keep calm any longer, even though she was still wearing her glasses. Even more surprising, Lisette told the gang that since she was the cause of everything, she didn't care if she die or not. Without any options left, Kakeru decided to support Yukiko. Unexpectedly, Shiori appeared at the scene. She attacked both the Black Knights and Kakeru's gang, accidentally created a chance for Yukiko to close in on the crystal. However, before Yukiko could strike, the crystal absorbed her and turned Lisette into Liselotte. Red Night ended abruptly after that. 'The Truth' The gang returned to the normal world, inside Ayanas. Kakeru demanded Shiori to tell him everything she knew. The next day, in the club's meeting room, Shiori revealed the truth about herself. She said that she was a magus and a member of Index, the largest magical organization in the world, and her mission was to report on the situation at Ayamegaoka. She also confirmed the identities of the Black Knights as the apostles of Index, who were sent to Ayamegaoka 64 years ago to eliminate Liselotte. However, she stated that she didn't know anything about Superbia, the only black knight that she had no information about. After the meeting, the gang decided to stay at Misuzu house to be safe. On October 31st, Misao Kusakabe appeared at Misuzu house and told the gang about the reason they were called 'Fragments'. It was revealed that each of them, except Kakeru, had a fragment of Liselotte's Voidstone, which also served as the source of their powers. The news came as a shock to everyone, especially Misuzu. Misao gave them a few days to think over the matter and decide whether to keep on the meaningless fight or to commit suicide. After that, she left. 'The Decision' On November 1st, Kakeru decided to keep fighting and set out to find out what others had chosen to do. After he got home, he found Yuka waiting for him. Much to his surprise, she told him that she wanted to be with him a little longer before the world end. However, Kakeru disagreed and said that it was too early to give up all hope and all of them should fight until the very last. Frustrated, Yuka used her ability to keep him for herself. On November 2nd, Kakeru found himself on the school's rooftop again, and everything happened exactly as it was at the beginning of the story. However, aside from Yuka, he didn't remember anyone of the gang. After spending almost the whole day peacefully, Kakeru noticed that something was missing and everything happened was just like in paradise. As he began to question reality, the Eye of Aeon ached and he had another vision of Verard, who told him that the world he was seeing was only a illusion created by Yuka and the final battle was still waiting for him. Their conversation ended as Verard agreed to lend Kakeru the power of every single previous Eye of Aeon's bearer. Kakeru set out to find Yuka. He told her that he remembered everything and said that he wouldn't accept the world end. Using the Eye of Aeon, Kakeru managed to break Yuka's illusion. He succeeded in persuading Yuka into fighting with him. However, at the time, Yuka had spend the last of her strength to create the illusion and couldn't go with him. Before fading away, she wished him good luck. 'Final Battle' Kakeru ran toward Misuzu's house, meeting her, Kukuri and Shiori there. Before they could set out, Misao attacked and Misuzu was forced to stay behind. The rest rushed to the crystal, but found a giant dragon defending the bridge. Thinking that he had to save the two girls, Kakeru ran toward Kukuri and Shiori. However, the dragon fired a massive fire ball at him, turning him into ashes. When Kakeru attempted to pass the bridge, the dragon fired a massive fire ball from its mouth and destroyed the bridge. Kukuru used Abraxas to carry him to the other side. Kakeru was surprised as he thought Abraxas could not fly. He tried to ask Kukuri about it, but she stopped him and said that they should head toward the crystal palace to defeat Liselotte while Shiori fought the dragon. However, Kakeru suggested that only he should go and that Kukuri should stay and help Shiori. Kukuri wanted to refuse, but Kakeru told her to have faith in him and ran toward the crystal, leaving her behind. He found Lisette at his destination, who appeared to have regained her memories as Liselotte. She told him that she could not bear all those sadness and begged him to kill her to end her pain. As Kakeru accepted, she let Liselotte take control. Kakeru tried to persuade Liselotte one last time to let go of her hatred. However, Liselotte, refused to accept that the grudge she'd been holding for 750 years was a mistake, attacked Kakeru and engaged him in battle. Kakeru took the initiative and attacked Liselotte, but what he slashed turned out to be an illusion she left behind. Realizing that his enemy had already gone outside, he rushed out of the crystal palace while it crumbled. Looking up the sky, Kakeru found Liselotte hovering near the black moon. Telling Kakeru not to disappoint her by dying to early, she shot a rain of magical bullets at him. Kakeru swung Raikiri when the bullets came, thinking that he could cut them. However, the bullets exploded into smaller bullets and severely injured him. Liselotte said that she was disappointed and shot massive fire ball, which completely incinerated Kakeru. Kakeru ran away from the bullets, but could barely dodge them. Liselotte shot second round of magical bullets, forcing Kakeru to dodge with all his might again. The third round made Kakeru realize the difference between him and Liselotte. Liselotte then shot another round of bullets. He managed to stop the bullets from reaching him using Raikiri's power. Suddenly however, a massive black energy blast approached and devoured him whole. Kakeru decided to think over carefully and find his opponent's weakness. The fourth bullets round injured him more and made him fall on the ground. Saying that she was no longer interested in him, Liselotte shot a more powerful attack. However, the Eye of Aeon activated and allowed Kakeru to remember how Misuzu dealt with the attack. Having gained the knowledge, he powered up Raikiri and easily dispatched the energy shot using an elemental strike. Liselotte was shocked; she fired a massive fire blast at him, but Kakeru continued to deflect it using another Onmyou skill. Angered, Liselotte fired at him a Larvae blast of super high density. Kakeru recognized the spell through the Eye of Aeon. Know that the blast was a special spell that could consume other elements and turn them all into Larvae, he tried to evade. However, the blast chased after him and gradually closed the distance. Kakeru realized that Liselotte was controlling the blast from above. The Eye of Aeon activated again; showing Kakeru a flying spell this time. Having gained another skill, Kakeru took off and attacked Liselotte. Liselotte quickly formed a magical circle to defend herself, but it was easily shattered as Kakeru suddenly powered up Raikiri with the spell he learned earlier. Liselotte took damage from Kakeru's attack and fell on the ground; the Larvae blast also dissolved itself as there was no controller. Kakeru was temporarily glad as he finally hit Liselotte. However, the witch regenerated right in front of his eyes. Finally recognizing him as a true threat, Liselotte used Phantasmagoria on him. Kakeru had illusions of being killed by each of his friends and finally, had to live through the moment when he discovered his sister's corpse in the bathroom. Liselotte's illusions almost defeat him. However, Kakeru realized that the Eye of Aeon could see the truth. He used the Eye against the illusions and broke it. Liselotte was astonished as that was the first time someone ever broke free from her Phantasmagoria. Leaving her no time to rest, Kakeru proceeded using the Eye of Aeon to the max of its capabilities and continued attacking Liselotte. After dozens of slashes, the first fragment of the VoidStone broke, which shocked Liselotte yet again. Liselotte resisted but she could not do anything since Kakeru's blade was aiming at her VoidStone, not her actual body. A The second fragment broke after a few more slashes, but at the same time, Raikiri's blade also broke. Believing that he could still go on, Kakeru kept attacking. A thunder blade then reared from the hilt of his sword, destroying another fragment which was giving Liselotte her immortality. With only one fragment left, Kakeru aimed for Liselotte's heart and struck a final time. The witch, who realized that her death had finally come, opened her arms and took the strike willingly. When Raikiri ran through Liselotte's body, the final fragment was destroyed. Liselotte breathed a breath of ecstasy and thanked Kakeru for realizing her wish. Seeing the shadow of Verard in the Eye of Aeon, she told him that she loved him and died in Kakeru's arms with a smile. Her corpse then dissolved in the wind. After the battle was over, Kakeru fell helplessly on the ground and accepted his fate, which is being absorbed by the Eye like Verard. 'Another Day' Kakeru found himself on the rooftop once more. While he was enjoying the silent atmosphere, Yuka came and told him that everyone was waiting in the club's room. It was revealed that some miracle happened and everyone survived the battle. They noticed that something was missing, and there was an unknown sketchbook lying on the table, but decided to let the matter past and went to Cyberiad to take a photo. In the true ending sequence, when Kakeru saw the sketchbook, he remembered about Kukuri and rushed to the rooftop. He found Kukuri there, who had regained her voice. Together, they returned to the club's room to welcome the last survivor of Red Night. A few months later, after graduation, Kukuri and Kakeru met each other again on the rooftop of their school. There, she confessed her love to him and they celebrated her graduation at Kakeru's house. After that they went to Cyberiad to take a photo with the rest of the gang. Kukuri kissed Kakeru when the photo was taken. Abilities At first, Kakeru's right eye disability to see is thought to be due to heterochromia. However, it is later revealed that eye bears a special power of precognition and is known as the Eye of Aeon. Kakeru is able to use his right eye in battle to predict and counter his opponent's moves. The real power of the eye of Aeon not only covers precognition, but also allows the bearer to assimilate all the memories and abilities of countless previous bearers. Ultimately, it also allows the bearer to realize the desired future out of all the possible futures there are. Consequently, however, the price for those powers is that upon death, the bearer's soul is absorbed into the eye as it's being passed on to a new bearer. While possessing the Eye of Aeon, Kakeru frequently dreams of Verard, an ancient King of Drasuvania who was also the previous bearer of the eye, after each Red Night. Although at first Verard looked down on Kakeru, after the latter had shown his determination, Verard finally accepted him and entrusted him with the power to stop Liselotte. Before knowing about his own ability, Kakeru had asked Misuzu to teach him kendo so that he could defend himself even if she was not around. After Kakeru had gotten used to using a sword, Misuzu gave him Raikiri (which also became his main weapon to fight in later battles) to fight with. She also let Kakeru drink her oni blood to amplify his strength. In addition, in the final battle, Kakeru was even seen using Misuzu's shikigami to deflect Liselotte's attacks. Trivia *Kakeru's phone ringtone is Lunatic Tears, the opening song of the game. *His eyepatch has the cross-like symbol of 11eyes. *Kakeru is possibly one of the few people who used the Eye of Aeon to its fullest extent, as he was the first one to kill Liselotte despite her immortality. *In the 11eyes OVA, Kakeru's Eye of Aeon became an eye that can see through other people's clothes (except for their underwear). Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl protagonists Category:Hollow Mirror Field sub characters Category:Emerald fragment's holders